The Scarf and the Castle
by The Vicomtesse
Summary: My version of Raoul and Christine meeting on the beach


We had come here to forget. To get away from France, from the people we know, with their endless procession of false grief and consolation. To get away from the façade, the masks we wore.

I stared at the sea pounding on the shore. It was a grey day, foggy and slightly chilly. I wrapped my coat closer around me to keep warm. Because of the cold, there weren't very many people around, in fact, I was the only one I could see.

My brother was away somewhere, probably drinking. In the months since our father passed away, it seems that that was all he did in private. My sisters were back at the hotel, lying down.

It was too stuffy in that room. Too many people, too much sadness. I went for a walk on the beach.

But now I was just sitting, staring. Thinking about my father. I never knew my mother, she died very soon after I was born, but my father had been my hero. I adored everything about him, and when he got ill I was sure God would save him. He was the best man in the world! But God does strange things sometimes. I try to believe that it's all a part of his plan, but my father did not deserve to die.

And now my brother was the head of the family. He inherited my father's title, and in turn, I inherited his. He was now the Comte de Chagny, and I was the Vicomte. Or so I was told. I didn't really understand how it all worked.

Going to the sea always made me feel better. I intended to go into the Navy as soon as I could. Philippe disapproved, but then again, he always disapproved of my choices. We were like oil and water. Another reason I was angry about my father's death. He left Philippe in charge.

Suddenly I heard someone laugh. The clear sound jerked me out of my reverie, and I started, looking around and seeing no one. I got up, brushed sand off my coat, and started walking down the beach.

Out of the mist appeared two figures, a man and a girl. The man looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. The girl looked a few years younger than me. They were laughing and playing in the sand, building a castle. A red scarf around the girl's neck danced in the breeze.

I stopped before they saw me and watched. How happy they looked! The girl took a handful of sand and gleefully threw it at the man, who I assumed was her father. He growled playfully, seized her, and started tickling her. She laughed loudly, squirming to get away from him.

I found myself drawing closer. My belly ached with longing for my own father.

Suddenly the girl jumped up and ran towards me. She only made it a few steps before the wind snatched her red scarf from her neck and blew it out to the sea. I didn't think twice. I ran after it, into the cold sea up to my waist. I grabbed the scarf and waded back to where the girl and her father were watching me curiously.

Hesitantly I held the scarf out to the girl. She took it without taking her eyes off me. I looked at my feet and said "Forgive me, I didn't want you to get wet."

"Thank you!" she said happily, "I don't like getting wet! But now you're soaked, you must be freezing!" I looked up and saw that both she and her father were smiling at me.

In fact, I was very cold, but I just said "I'm alright."

"Oh good! Do you want to play with us? We're building a castle!" the girl said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards it.

I allowed myself to be dragged. What a strange girl! How could she be so happy?

"I think that maybe he would like to change before he helps us build the castle, don't you my dear?" her father said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was very, very cold.

"Oh, yes, of course! Do you live near here?" she said

"I don't live here, I'm on holiday. My hotel is just there though," I said, pointing, "And I could change and be back here in ten minutes!"

"See that you do! Promise you'll be back in ten minutes!" the girl insisted.

I looked at her father, wanting his permission to join. I desperately wanted to be with these two people who seemed so happy. I needed a distraction. He nodded, so I said "I promise!" and I ran back to my hotel as fast as my feet could take me.

I burst through the door, startling my sisters, but I ignored them and ran to my room. I changed very quickly, intending to be gone again before my sisters had the chance to ask me what was going on.

But just as I was putting my shoes back on, they were knocking on my door. I panicked. They would not approve. But I had promised that girl, and I wasn't going to break it.

So I locked the door and climbed out the window. We were on the ground floor, so it was easy. I ran back to the beach, knowing how much trouble I was going to be in later. I didn't care.

I found them exactly where I left them, laughing and building their castle.

I slowed down, unsure if they really wanted me there. But when she saw me, the girl gave a scream of delight and said "You came back! Oh, do come and help us! Castle building is easier with three people, you know." She again took my hand and led me to their spot on the sand. "What is your name?"

"My name is Raoul."

"Oh, that's a lovely name! Mine is Christine, and this is my father!"

"I am very pleased to meet you, sir and mademoiselle." Christine giggled at my formality, but her father shot her a glance and she tried to straighten her face.

He held out his hand to me as if I was a fellow gentleman, and I shook it. "The pleasure is ours, Monsieur Raoul. Now, how are you at building castles?"

So I joined them. I didn't talk very much; just helped them build and listened. They talked and laughed so easily with each other! It was so different from my family, where we only showed affection in very private circumstances. I don't think I had ever hugged my sisters in a public place, but these two had no reservations. It was foreign to me, but I found that I liked it. It seemed so much more free and healthy.

After about half an hour, I suddenly heard my name being called from a distance. I turned, and saw three figures walking the beach. I decided to ignore them. I was not ready to go inside yet, and the castle was almost finished.

Just as Christine put a piece of seaweed on the top to serve as a flag, I heard one of my sisters cry out in recognition. I turned as they approached. My sisters looked worried, but Philippe looked livid. I could smell the drink on him.

"There you are! Oh, Raoul, we were so worried!" said Genevieve

"Is this your family, Raoul?" asked Christine.

I nodded, too miserable for words. Philippe roughly grabbed my upper arm and said, "What were you thinking boy?! You climbed out the window?! You've scared your sisters half to death!"

Christine and her father were standing off a bit, watching. Philippe straightened up and addressed them, still keeping his vice grip on my arm. "Please forgive him for disturbing you. I shall ensure it does not happen again."

"It was no trouble, we quite enjoyed it," said Christine's father.

Philippe nodded and began herding me away. I struggled in his grip, trying to break free.

"Wait!" Christine yelled, "Raoul, please say you'll come back and play again!" Philippe stiffened, and then turned on Christine. I saw her father put a restraining hand on her shoulder and pull her back a bit.

"Young lady, the proper way to address him is the Vicomte de Chagny. And the answer is no, he shall not be coming back to play with you again." He said sternly. I stared at the ground, embarrassed tears welling in my eyes.

"She meant no disrespect monsieur, she is only a child. There is no way she could have known." Her father said curtly. I looked up and saw that Christine was crying. Her father scooped her up and carried her away. Philippe steered me in the opposite direction, but I looked back and saw her mouth the word 'goodbye'. I nodded miserably.

I didn't think I would ever see her again.


End file.
